muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Monopoly
thumb|300px|Monopoly: Jim Henson's Muppets Collector's Edition, 2003. Monopoly is one of the best-selling commercial board games in the world. Players take turns moving around the board, and compete to acquire wealth through stylized economic activity involving the buying, rental and trading of properties using play money. The game is named after the economic concept of monopoly, the domination of a market by a single seller. It was first marketed by Parker Brothers in 1935. Over the years, many specialty Monopoly editions have been licensed by Parker Brothers (and its parent company, Hasbro). From Star Wars to SpongeBob SquarePants, many pop-culture franchises have had the Monopoly treatment. Licensed Monopoly games have also been produced for many cities and colleges. Monopoly: Jim Henson's Muppets Collector's Edition Monopoly: Jim Henson's Muppets Collector's Edition was produced by USAopoly in 2003. The gameplay is identical to the 1933 original, with Muppet names and images used on the properties, cards and money. Special pewter playing pieces were also produced. Monopoly: The Muppets Collector's Edition Another Muppet version, Monopoly: The Muppets Collector's Edition, was released by USAopoly in August, 2010.Amazon.com listing. Monopoly: Sesame Street Collector's Edition In honor of the 35th anniversary of Sesame Street, Monopoly: Sesame Street Collector's Edition was released in 2004 by USAopoly. The gameplay was the same as the original, but with a Sesame twist. Special pewter playing pieces of the characters were included, and the board, cards, money and properties were changed to reflect the Sesame Street locations and characters. Monopoly Junior: Plaza Sésamo Collector's Edition The gameplay was released in 2006 by Servicios Mexicanos S. de R.L. de C.V. and was the same as the original, but with a Sesamo twist. Special pewter playing pieces of the characters were included, and the board, cards, money and properties were changed to reflect the Plaza Sésamo characters. The locations had themes as halloween, christmas, valentineday and easter. Image:Monopoly_ps.jpg Image:Sesamemonopolyback.jpg Monopoly: Disney Theme Park Edition Kermit the Frog appeared on the front box cover and gameboard of the second edition, and for the third edition, "Muppet*Vision 3D" was one of the places to land on in the game. Image:Monopoly disney.jpg Image:DisneymonopolyMuppetVision3D.jpg Edition Variations Properties Property Improvements Cards Currency Images center Playing Pieces References *In The Muppets on Puppets, an ancillary Muppet performed on-camera by Jim Henson and Frank Oz says that he was "big game hunting in Africa", specifying Monopoly. *In episode 205 of The Muppet Show, J. P. Grosse uses Monopoly terms while on the phone with a client. *The Dinosaurs episode Life in the Faust Lane featured a similar game called "Monotony". However, while the Monopoly game board is usually a square-shaped game board, Monotony is an octagonal shape. *In the Muppet Meeting Film "Win! Win! Win!," the speaker shows a board of "The Business Game," modeled after a Monopoly board with such properties as "Yale" and "Harvard." *The title was spoofed as "Animalopoly" in The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson #3. However, while the one-page sequence is formatted like a board game, it's not formatted like Monopoly. *In The Muppets episode "Walk the Swine," Reese Witherspoon explains her house-building role with Habitat for Humanity. Miss Piggy jokes that she also builds houses and once she makes four, she replaces them with a hotel. *In The Muppets episode "Swine Song", Kermit says he and Denise played a long boozy game of Monopoly. Connections *Merv Griffin created the game show Monopoly in 1990 based on the board game. Sources External links *Wikipedia: History of the game *Monopoly's Official Site *"Monopoly - Muppets Edition" at boardgamegeek.com *"The Muppets Collector's Edition" on the Monopoly Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Games Category:Sesame Street Games Category:International Sesame Street Games Category:Plaza Sésamo Toys Category:Hasbro Category:Toy References Category:Parker Brothers